beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Eight Unabara
Eight Unabara (Japanese: 海原エイト, Unabara Eito) is one of the main protagonists of the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Shogun Steel. His Beyblade is Pirate Orochi 145D. Eight is the younger sibling to his older brother, Kite Unabara. Both take a liking to the element of water, and own Beyblades of a water element. Eight can be strong in battle, but can also be a sore loser, and a "cry-baby" about it. He likes to draw on the face of his opponents when they lose with a pen, in order to humiliate them a bit more and to have fun. But, don't let that confuse you, even though he might be cocky, he is still a very powerful blader. Character Design Anime Eight is a young boy with blue scraggy hair, who wears an orange and white jacket along with a pair of orange pants. He also has headphones that is on his neck and has on white and blue shoes. Eight has green eyes which kind of resembles Chi-yun Li from Beyblade: Metal Masters but his are green instead of reddish brown. He is sometimes seen with his skateboard, riding it on or holding it. Personality Kite cares deeply for his younger brother and is always there to make sure nothing terrible happens to him. Yet if it does, then Eight can surely count on Kite for help settling the score. He has appeared to be quite skilled at skateboarding as he jumped over Mal while on his board. Eight can also be seen as a counterpart of Benkei as he follows his brother, Kite around just as Benkei did with Kyoya. Like Benkei he insists that Kite is the best and hates it when he is beaten by others. During his battles, his playing style can be similar to skateboarding as it shows with the match he had with Zyro. He is also calm and relaxed which is supported by his confidence. He quickly judges that his opponent would lose to him just by how they battle. He seems to be upset when people are against him when they began to sit around the stadium hoping that he would lose to Zyro for the first time. Beyblade: Shogun Steel Penalty Lesson Eight first appears riding on his skateboard and running into Zyro wondering what kind of training he was doing. After Zyro talks to him about Beyblade being a physical strength. Eight begs to differ and explains to him that no matter how much effort you put into training, they will stay the same. He then compares himself to being a strong Blader. He calls Zyro weak and skate s off jumping over Mal. At the Beypark Dome Eight is seen battling a Blader which he easily defeats with his Beyblade, Pirate Orochi. He then walked toward his opponent who lost the match and drew stars around his eyes. Eight laughs at the petrified Blader and Zyro becomes angry of Eight's actions. He clarify that the whole match was a penalty game and that he was the one who recklessly challenged him to a battle. He then challenges Eight to a Beybattle to which he excepts but reminds Zyro about the penalty game if he loses. They both launched their Beys into the stadium as Zyro believes he has the upper hand. Eight keeps calm and uses the Shogun Steel Stadium to get behind Samurai Ifrit and attacks. He notices that Zyro doesn't know the basics to the stadium which makes him very sure that he will get the penalty after he claims victory. He then uses Pirate Orochi to use the stadium to his advantage by moving his Bey in a certain direction which causes the stadium to move along with it dodging Ifrit's attack. He uses his skateboarding tactics to overwhelm Zyro and says that talent is everything and doesn't matter how much effort you put into it. Zyro later imitates the same strategy as Eight does using the stadium to move in another angle which he successfully do es knocking Pirate Orochi against the glass of the stadium irritating Eight. People begins to sit down in hopes of watching Eight lose which killed his joy and sits down as Pirate Orochi stands in one spot suggesting he isn't going to do a thing assuming that he would still win and having Zyro battle by himself. He is sure of himself that his Bey's stamina would out do Samurai Ifrit's. Pirates Orochi continues to counter every single attack that Samurai Ifrit throws at it. Zyro comes up with a plan to use Ifraid's speed to move the stadium thus moving Pirate Orochi along with it. He uses his special move to knock Eight's Bey out of the stadium giving him the win. Mal reminds him of the promise he made of the penalty game and uses a black marker to draw on his face. He starts to have a temper tantrum and complains at how unfair he thnks it is. He decides to get his older brother to get his revenge upon losing. Nine Serpant Heads of Fury Eight attended the One-Day Tournament observing from the crowd along with his older brother, Kite Unabara. Still annoyed that Zyro defeated him, Eight suggested that Kite should have entered the tournament as well in order to get revenge in which he declined. Kite stated that the tournament has no meaning and its better to learn more about his opponents and their Bey first. Instead, he collect data from Samurai Ifrit. Later on Zyro defeated Shinobu much to Eight's disappointment. Later that night, Eight was skateboarding across the ramp while Kite finishes collecting data. He is then sent as a messenger as he stands with his skateboard in front of Benkei's restaurant waiting for Zyro to appear. He then gives him a challenge note from Kite to meet him at the BeyPark Stadium and skates off. Zyro and the others arrive to their destination as both the Unabara Brothers stand before them ready to Beybattle. After Kite and Zyro launch their Bey, things have started off well for the both but Zyro later has trouble countering Leviathan's defense. Eight enjoys the match by laughing as he continues to struggle but later attempts to make a comeback. Kite starts to have a meltdown as Eight tries to find a way to clam him down as Leviathan is knocked out of the stadium by Ifrit's Burning Upper. Kite makes another attempt but instead, combines Eight's Bey along with his to create their very own synchromed Bey; Orochi-Leviathan 160SB. After the two launched once more, the tables quickly turned from Orochi-Leviathan being able to stop the stadium from rotating while in the center due to the Chrome Wheel's added weight. Quickly, Kite uses their Synchrome Special Move; Spiral Crush surrounding itself in a wall made of wind pulling Samurai Ifrit into the center. After both Beys come in contact with each other, Orochi-Leviathan's attack was able to send Ifrit flying out of the stadium, giving the victory to the Unabara brothers. Later, Kite receives a challenge rematch letter from Mal, Zyro, and Shinobu to meet with them at Beypark at a later time. When they arrive, Zyro and Shinobu tell them that the fight must be in Synchrome format, to which they accept. When the battle begins, Zyro commands Salamander-Ifrit begin an onslaught of powerful and fierce barrage attacks while Kite calls for Orochi-Leviathan to defend for each attack. With his back against the wall, Kite calls out for his Spiral Crush attack to finish off Zyro like he did before. However, Zyro uses the bonds of Shinobu and he to clash with Orochi-Leviathan. Salamander-Ifrit spirals around its opponent while striking it and heads for the bank of the stadium. Zyro calls out a new Synchrome Special Move; Super Burning Upper which smashes into Orochi-Leviathan, launching it into the stadium's penalty pocket, defeating it with a stadium out. Zyro then asks them to stop humiliating Bladers with their penalty games and for them to join Zyro Kurogane and the gang. Although baffled, Kite and Eight agree to this, but only so they can get their revenge on Zyro after their training to which he is okay with. New Challenge Awaits Beyblades *'Pirates Orochi 145D': Eight's first Beyblade in the anime and manga. *'Orochi-Leviathan 160SB' : Eight and Kite's Synchromed Beyblade. Beast Pirate Orochi's beast is Orochi, the eight-headed dragon from Japanese legend, with pirate gear all over. The main head holds a captain's hat on top of it while the top. Special Moves *Spiral Crush- This is Kite and Eight's Synchromed Special Move where Orochi-Leviathan rushes to the center of the stadium. Then, it starts spinning rapidly, causing the stadium to spin, rumble, and shake while Orochi-Leviathan erupts with a wall of wind. This causes the enemy Beyblade to be sucked in at high speed. Orochi-Leviathan then uppercuts the opposing Bey once it makes its way through the storm, sending it flying out of the stadium. Battles Anime Manga Gallery Eight8&andoroyja.png Eight Pic 6.png Angry eight.png Eight Pic 1.png Eight Pic 4.png Zyro-meets-Eight.png|Eight first meeting Zyro Big brother.png Kaito Unabara VS Eito Unabara!.gif|Kaito VS Eito unbara34.jpg|Eight Unabara jgjj.jpg|Eight with Mal Trivia *Eight somewhat resembles Chi-yun Li from Team Wang Hu Zhong, without the ponytail. *Eight is around Tithi's height. *Eight and his brother both use water element. *He also resembles Kenta in his team as they are both the smaller main characters. *Unabara means "The Sea". *Eight and his brother, Kite Unabara, both have colors in their clothes that relate to their Beys being water elements. (Eight has Blue hair, Kite has lots of blue in his clothes.) Same with Zyro and Shinobu. (Shinobu has red clothes and Zyro's hair is like a flame.) *His name is a reference to his bey, Orochi, having eight heads and eight tails. *He is also around the same height as Mal. *Eight can be seen as another Yu Tendo because both their personalites and their heights are very similar. Category:Shogun Steel Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel